The Beautiful Sunset
by Kyuubi VonWolf
Summary: Noctis and the gang decide to sleep early in a forest. Prompto soon wakes up Noctis to ask him to take some pictures with the sunset. Harmless Fun turns into a blossoming romance. WARNING YAOI! DO NOT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE IT!
1. Chapter 1

The prince groaned,it was that time again. The thing he hated so much, camping.  
They were in the middle of the woods, far from any nearby towns. Only thing nearby was a haven. The sun was already starting to set. There was no way they would venture through the woods at night with the daemons. He grumbled as he and prompto pitched the tent and chairs. Gladios was making the fire as ignis was already starting to prep dinner.

After dinner, the prince decides to sleep early for once. He was almost asleep when he felt the all too familiar shake on his shoulder.  
"Morning already?" He said sleepily.

Prompto was grinning as he shooked noctis's shoulder softly.  
"Noooooct! Noct! Come with meee!" The blonde said as he looked at noctis. He didn't look very happy to be woken up. Prompto softly chuckled as he stepped out of the tent, crossing his arms as her waited for the prince. He knew Noctis wouldn't let him down for this. "C'mon Noct! The sun is going down!"  
"What is it prompto?" He yawned as he got out of the tent. He rubbed his eyes as he faced the blonde. He then stretched while yawning. "Huh...you usually wake me up in the morning...whats up?" He gave a curious look.

"The sunset! I can't let this beautiful view go to waste!" He chuckled silently and looked at the sunset as he walked ahead.  
"You coming?" He glanced back at noctis and smiled slightly, scratching the back of his head. "I'm um sorry for waking you." He gave a soft laugh and started walking, yawning softly as he walked. The other two were probably asleep by now. They agreed to the whole sleeping early plan so they could wake up early to get out of the woods.

"Oh right. I don't think you've taken a pic of the sunset yet." He smiled. His friend was a photojocky for sure. He did love the pictures he took and was excited for this one as well though he wouldn't show it.  
"Yeah you're right. Let's go find a spot then!" He said rather excitedly. He walked up to prompto and patted him on the shoulder.  
"Lead the way bud!"

"Are you.. excited?" He chuckled softly and nodded as he started heading towards a good destination to take the picture. "Shush!" He blushed at prompto's comment before following him to the spot.

Prompto looked around curiously as he headed towards a cliff and looked down before looking at the view with a grin across his face. "Noct! Look at that view!" Prompto grinned widely as he stepped back abit. "Come stand here, Noct! This is going to be an awesome shot! Maybe the best one yet!" He said as he looked at Noctis, excitingly.

The sunset caught noctis's attention, it was beautiful as it painted the sky with its cream colors.  
"It's so beautiful..." he said as he stood on the cliff.  
"Right here right?" He said as He crossed his arms and leaned back in a rather cool pose.

Prompto nodded and chuckled softly. "That's great! Don't fall off now." Prompto gripped his camera and snapped a few pictures, moving from side to side to get a great angle before snapping another picture. "Ah! What a beauty!" Prompto said as he rushed towards Noct and showed him the picture." Yeah lemme see already!" He said excitedly as prompto rushed to him.

"Ooh! You got a good one prompto!" He even jumped a little this time in excitement. He really did love the pictures his friend took and tried to be supportive of them.  
"Your getting better at this prompto!" He chuckled as he patted his friends shoulder again.

Prompto grinned happily as he looked at Noct. He seemed more excited than he usually is, chuckling Prompto ruffed his friends hair playfully. "Thank you! I knew you secretly love my pictures!" He giggled softly and nudged his friends shoulder playfully. "What? I-I have no idea what your talking about." He blushed as he crossed his arms and looked to the side. He wouldn't admit it that he was excited from the picture.

"I just think their good! But don't let that go to your head!" He managed to say after he stuttered over some of his words. Prompto chuckled and patted Noct's head softly. "Oh really? Did you finally admit that my pictures are good." Prompto's lips curved into a cocky smirk as he looked at Noct.

"So.. does that mean you enjoy coming out with me to take pictures?" Prompto asked as he took his hand off the prince's hair. Noctis fixed his hair, he was still blushing as he looked at his friend.  
"Ugh...yes I like going out and taking pictures with you. It better than training in the morning with gladiolus and cooking with ignis... It's just like old times you know?" He said with a content look on his face. The pictures reminded him that things weren't all bad at the moment.

The freckled blond blushed lightly as he looked at Noct. "I-I knew you'd come around!" Prompto said as he looked away from the prince slowly to hide his dark blush covering his cheeks. If his face wasn't so pale the blush would barley be visible. Prompto sighed happily and gripped Noctis by the hand and smiled slightly. "Shall we take some more then? Before the sun goes down?"

He gave a soft laugh as he nodded.  
"Sure why not. It'll be amazing like always."  
He gave a warm smile at his friend as he ruffled his hair playfully. He wondered what else he would take pictures off.

Prompto would fix his hair right after Noctis ruffled it. Chuckling softly he gripped Noct's hand and started walking down the cliff slowly, heading towards a waterfall close by. The blond grinned widely as he looked at the waterfall. "Oh yes! This is going to make a good picture, Noct!" Prompto looked at Noctis and pointed to where Noctis had to go stand, the blond grinned deviously. "Take off your shirt.. and stand in the water."


	2. Chapter 2

Noctis gave a blank look. "My shirt? Oh Alright." He shrugged at the request and took off his shirt and boots. He folded them and set them aside as he stood in the water. His chest was slim but toned nicely to suit his figure.  
"Is this okay?" He asked as he made a pose with his hand rubbing the back of his head as he looked to the side. Prompto nodded and blushed furiously as he saw Noct's nice, toned body. Prompto then coughed and nodded quickly, taking his camera and snaps a few pictures. Moving to stand in front of Noct but out of the water of course. Prompto then snapped another one. "Sweeet!" Prompto said as he looked at Noct. "Come look at it!" He said with a grin.

He chuckled as he looked at the camera. He couldn't help but giggle at his friends  
enthusiasm.  
"That better?" He gave a warm smile at him. "Mhm!" Prompto chuckled and took his camera off his neck before placing it down on the grass, kicking off his shoes and rolled his pants up before taking off his jacket and undershirt, throwing it on the grass. "Is it cold in there?"

"Nah it's actually pretty warm! Hurry up and come join me!" He smirked as he watched his friend take off some of his clothes. He blushed a little bit as he looked over the blondes body. It was rather nice. He shook his head to clear his thoughts as his attention went back to the water.

Prompto grinned and nodded. His well toned body revealed now also brushed with a couple of freckles on his chest, he then got in the water and grinned widely. "It is!" He said as he playfully splashed water at Noct. He laughed as he splashed prompto back.  
"Think you can win against me?" He exclaimed as he slammed his hands down, splashing them both. It had been forever since he had fun like this. Usually ignis or gladios would disapprove.

Prompto giggled softly and splashed Noctis against and nods cockily. "Yes! Of course I can win 'prince Noctis'!" Prompto chuckled and splashed him more. "So you think!" He giggled as he went to splash him more but ended up tripping and falling into the water.  
"Ahh!" He cried out as he fell.  
He sat there in the water, trying to figure out what happend.  
"What did I trip on?" Noctis asked with a confused look.  
"I don't know.." Prompto quickly rushed over to Noctis and chuckled, helping him up. "Here let me help you, Noct." He smiled as he helped Noctis up. "Maybe a stone or something~"

"GOTCHA!"  
He grinned as he grabbed prompto's hand and pulled him down into the water, unintentionally on top of the prince. He laughed as they were both soaked now.  
"Man I got you good now!"

Prompto groaned. "Noooooct!" He laughed playfully as he stared down at Noctis. Grinning happily as he stared down at Noctis. "What was that foooor?" He pouted.

"Cuz I felt like it of course!" He chuckled before giving a big smile. It felt like the old times,Back when they were kids.  
The prince looked up at his friend and blushed at the sight in front of him. Prompto smiled slightly and rubbed Noct's head softly. "Noct.." He said softly as he stared down at him, blushing darkly at the sight below him.

"Yeah...?" He said as he reached up and caressed prompto's face gently. He didn't know why but he felt like he had to do that. He wouldn't admit but he did have some feelings for his friend...he just didn't know if he felt the same way. The prince blushed heavily.  
Prompto blushed madly as he stared down at Noct. He had feelings for his friend too but he didn't know how to say to or if he even should say it. But he always thought that actions speak louder than words so he slowly leaned down and softly pecked Noct on the lips.  
-

Hey Kyuu here! I hope you like this story as it was a sudden random inspiration. I'll be working hard on the next chapter has it has heavy smut ^/^

It should be out soon~

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

"P-prompto..." He gasped at the peck with a surprised look. Did that really happen? He wasn't sure. He hoped it wasn't all in his head.  
He leaned forward and gave the male a tender kiss on the lips. He pulled back while looking at prompto.  
"I-is that okay...?" He asked with a nervous tone.  
Prompto nodded slowly and returned the kiss, slowly trailed his one hand down Noct's chest, rubbing his abs slowly. "Y-Yes.." He said as he slowly stroked Noctis' hair with his free hand before pulling away from the kiss. "It's perfect.."

"Ahh...im happy that you like this.." He said as he leaned forward so prompto was sitting on his lap. He pulled him close as he kissed him again, this time deeper. His arms wrapped around the blonde, holding him close. He let out a soft moan from the kiss.  
The urge to kiss and touch his friend was growing.  
Prompto nodded and wrapped his arms around Noct's neck and started kissing him back deeply, closing his eyes during the kiss and slowly tilted his head to the side, blushing darker as he was sitting on Noct's lap while kissing the male. "I-I like it.. a-alot, N-Noct." Prompto said softly against the males lips as he kissed him deeper.

"I like it t-too..." the prince said while blushing harder. He never thought this would ever happen. It made his heart jump with joy. The prince enjoyed the kiss as he slid his tongue inside of the male's mouth, tasting and playing with his tongue as he let out another soft moan. His hand caressing the blondes face while the other grabbed his hips. The excitement was getting to him as he felt a familiar heat rising in his shorts.

Prompto kissed Noct lovingly and slid his tongue inside the male's mouth as his tongue started wrestling with Noct's. Prompto was just as surprised as Noctis. He never thought he'd ever get this and let alone from Noctis of all people. The one he admired the most. Prompto blushed as he felt something rise in his pants as well while his hands caressed Noct's hair gently.

The prince let out a moan as he grabbed the males hips and pressed him down on his own bulge, that was straining against his shorts. He rocked the male back and forth on his lap, grinding against him. Oh it felt too good to be true.  
"Oh god prompto..." He said as he broke away from the kiss and nuzzled his neck. He started to kiss it before biting a spot, leaving a mark on his pale skin.

Prompto blushed as he rocked back and forth on Noct's bulge, moaning out softly as he moved his hands towards Noctis' chest and began to play with his nipples softly and lightly pinching them. "N-Noct.. that feels so good.." He moaned out as he grinds himself on Noct's bulge more.

"P-prompto...i don't think I can last much longer..." He said as he whispered in the males ear, just before biting it and giving a small tug on it. His hands pushing down more on the males urge to claim his friend was growing. God did he want him badly. It was a dream come true.

Prompto grinned widely as he looked at the male and kissed his neck lovingly before lifting his hips up and started undoing his own pants slowly and then stood up to pull his wet pants off along with his undies, throwing it down on the grass revealing his naked body to Noct, blushing as he kneeled down and helped Noct undo his pants, sliding it off slowly. "You want this, Noct?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Y-yea...I do..." He gasped when his pants and briefs were off, his hard member springing up. He reached out and pulled the blonde closer to him.  
"I...want to make you feel good prompto.." He said as he nuzzled the males member with his face. Prompto blushed darkly as he glanced at Noctis, gently gripping onto Noctis' hair and smiled. "Well suck it for me then, Noct." Prompto blushed and pressed his cock against Noct's lips, smirking slightly. "You're so hot, Noct.."

He nodded in response as he kissed the tip with his soft lips, the kisses trailing down his shaft. He then licked from the base all the way up to the tip, flicking his tongue when he reached the tip. He then proceeded to lick just the tip, swirling his tongue around the sensitive member before taking it into his mouth. His tongue rubbing against his hard dick. The prince started to bob his head on the hard member, taking it deeper every time he when down on him. Prompto moaned out lustfully as he felt Noct suck his hard length. Groaning as he stroked Noct's hair softly, starting to slowly thrust his hips back and forth inside the prince's mouth, his balls now slapping up against the males chin while moaning out louder. "A-Ah sh-shit.. N-Noct! That feels so good!" Prompto moaned out lustfully as he continued thrusting his hips back and forth, slamming his cock deeper inside the males mouth, feeling him deep throat Prompto's cock.

The prince let out moans as he took that Hard member deep into his throat. His tongue rubbing against all it could. His hand came up and started to massage the blondes sack as the other tended to his own aching hard on. Stroking his hard dick as he deepthroated his friend.. Prompto blushed as he glanced at Noct's hard length and smirked as he kept thrusting inside his friends mouth before slowly pulling out. "I-I wanna do it for you too, Noct." Prompto then stepped over Noct's leaning down towards the prince's hardened cock with his own dangling in Noct's face ready for Noct to continue his sucking. The blond then slowly took Noctis' hard cock into his mouth and slowly started sucking on Noct's cock while his hand was softly caressing the prince's sack.

The prince moaned as his hard member was engulfed by the males warm mouth. He twitched a bit as he looked at the blondes rear. He didn't hesitate to swallow the males dick again. Deep throating with ease as his hands traveled from his sack, to groping and squeezing his rear.

Prompto blushed when his rear was groped and squeezed letting out a soft moan, sending vibrations through Noct's cock, moaning out as he slowly began moving his hips and thrusts his cock in and out Noct's mouth, his free hand moved to grope Noct's ass softly and squeezed it as well letting out a soft chuckle as he continued bobbing his head up and down on the males hard cock.

Noct's fingers slowly moved down the blonde's rear till they stopped at the soft flesh. His fingers slowly rubbed the soft pink flesh in small circles as he continued to suck off the blonde. His tongue wiggling furiously around his cock as his head bobbed up and down. The Prince's dick was already leaking precum from all the pleasure. His body would twitch every now and then from the intensity.

Prompto's cock was also leaking pre-cum inside Noct's mouth while bobbing his head faster and faster on Noct's hard cock, taking it deeply. Noctis was thrusting in his mouth, feeling those balls slap against Prompto's nose each time. His chin pressing up against Noct's pubes while sucking his hard cock. Prompto slowly pulled his head off and started pumping his cock slowly before taking it back in his mouth and began bobbing his head rapidly.

The prince swallowed the pre cum in his mouth before pulling away. He was still thrusting in the males mouth. "Mmmhf! ...F-fuck prompto...I'll c-cum if you keep that up." He moaned as he licked his finger, sucking on it as he got it wet with his spit. He went back to rubbing prompto's entrance before slipping a finger in.  
"God that's tight..." His finger was met with some resistance as he slid his middle finger all the way in. Once all the way in, he wiggled his finger, feeling the soft flesh inside before thrusting his finger in and out of the blonde.

"N-N-Nooooct!" Prompto quickly pulled off his cock and groaned out, moaning loudly when he felt the middle finger thrust inside his hole, he continued pumping Noct's cock though and moaned out and wiggled his hips playfully. "T-That's p-painful, N-Noct!" He groaned softly before taking Noct's cock back into his mouth, starting to suck again.

"Ah...sorry...maybe if I do this?" Noctis pulled out his wet finger before spreading prompto's firm cheeks. He gave a long lick against his entrance. His tongue licking and swirling around his hole, his tongue sometimes probing the entrance and wiggling around. The Princes hands were occupied stroking the blondes dick, he was stroking at a fast pace as he shivered with pleasure. His dick throbbing, ready to release his load into the blondes mouth.  
"Ahhh...p-prompto! I-im going to c-cum!" He moaned as his body twitched as he shot out his seed into the blondes mouth. His dick throbbing as he came.

Prompto felt Noctis lick his tongue and swirl it around his hole letting out soft moans. "M-Much better.." Prompto said happily as he continued sucking the males cock, feeling it twitch and throb inside his mouth, blushing darkly and as Noctis shot his huge load of cum inside the blonds mouth, Prompto swallowed every drop of the prince's cum, pulling off his cock as he wiped his mouth afterwards. "Shit that was amazing." Prompto quickly flipped around so he was facing Noctis again and he smiled, pecking Noct on the lips softly. The prince gave a smile as he was kissed. "T-Try to use your fingers again, N-Noct." His friend said as he gave him a longing look.

"Alright. If it hurts again, tell me okay?" He said with a cautious look. He licked his middle and index finger, coating them in his saliva. He then brought them to the blondes entrance, rubbing his hole in a circular motion. He then slowly inserted his index finger in his tight hole.  
"Dose that hurt?" He gave a nervous look. He's never done anything like this before and was scared to hurt his friend.

Prompto arched his back and moaned out softly. "N-Not as much.. a-as earlier.. I-It's okay.. k-keep going!" Prompto said as he moved to softly kiss Noct's neck gently, his hands slowly rubbing up and down the males sides, moaning out more as he bit his bottom lip softly. "P-Push it.. deeper, N-Noct.."

He blushed as he softly bit Noct's neck and sucked on it, leaving a love bite there when he was done. "Ahh...c-careful that's sensitive..." He shivered in pleasure as the male bit and kissed his neck. It was a sensitive spot for sure.  
He then pushed in his middle finger, stretching him out a little. He slowly started to thrust his fingers in and out of his hole. Noctis blushed at the erotic sight of his best friend in pleasure before him. It was enough to make him hard again. He leaned forward and nuzzled his head against prompto. His other hand reached over and stroked the blondes dick at a slow and deep pace.

"You keep turning me on prompto." He chuckled as he smiled.  
"M-Mmm.. you turn me on more..." Prompto blushed as he nuzzled against his friend's neck and slowly started thrusting his hips forward into his hand, moaning out as he moved to softly kiss Noct's cheek. "I-I love.. you, Noct.." Prompto said nervously and shyly as he kept kissing his friends cheek moving back to bite and suck on his neck lovingly. "Y-you're amazing.." Blushing as he kept thrusting his hips back and forth into Noct's hand, while his hands continued rubbing up and down the boys waist.

"I love you too prompto..." He said while smiling. He always wanted to hear those words.  
He kept thrusting his fingers deep into prompto's ass. Wet sounds could be heard from him thrusting his fingers in. Noctis gasped as he was tended to by the blonde.  
"F-fuck prompto...C-can I put it in you?" He asked nervously. His dick twitched in anticipation, it was already leaking precum.


End file.
